Misty's Adventure
by Akarat Darkmoon
Summary: {WIP} PG just to be safe... Misty decides that the gym life just isn't for her and decides to make a name for herself after a bad encounter with the other gym leaders...


**Misty's Adventure**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Poke'mon. If I did I would be living it up right now_

Prologue

**Misty's Decision**

Almost a year has passed. One year since she was forced to take the reigns of the Cerulean City Gym, thanks to her sisters. Misty was heart broken when her sisters called her at the Viridian City Poke'mon Center and told her she "had" to come home and look after the gym. Here she was, ready to set out on another adventure and see more of the world when they call out of the blue. Well it wasn't out of the blue; they had been trying to reach her for weeks, but that was three years of her life that she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Misty decided not to argue with them over it though.

Her sister's motives, however selfish still held merit. They had won a cruise around the world and to any gym leader that would be a blessing, especially now. With the Indigo League tournament just around the corner leaders were hard pressed to stay with the gym and wait for challengers to battle for badges. That is pretty much the only reason Misty didn't argue with them. For three years she was off seeing the world while they were stuck watching over the gym. Ever since her sisters took over the gym it was rare to see them take a vacation that lasted more than a few days at a time. Their job was not terribly difficult and it didn't put a lot of stress on them it just kept them confined to Cerulean City almost all the time. That in it self was demanding; seeing the same old thing every day, talking with the same people and at the end of the day just going to bed to look forward to the same thing the next day. Misty couldn't understand how her sisters did it every day for six years straight. She'd been only doing it for eleven months and she was ready to kill herself out of boredom. She had only seen a couple of trainers a month since she got back. Most of them were new to the game and some of them where from Johto to her surprise. None of the trainers were a real challenge though and she had developed the reputation of being one of the toughest gym leaders in Kanto.

Through all of the trainers to come her way she had only given two badges out. One was won, but the other she gave to the kid. He was very young only ten and was already challenging a gym leader. The boy was from Pewter City and only had two poke'mon at the time. A Graveller and a Caterpie, not the type to be going against water types but hey it was an official challenge and by league rules she had to accept it. She decided to go easy on the kid and let him have the first move. The boy named Jeff went first by sending out Caterpie. Misty chose the weakest poke'mon she had in her group so the boy would have somewhat of a chance, so she sent out Goldeen. That was still too much for the young boy. With one horn attack Caterpie was knocked unconscious. Jeff was upset to the point of tears. He was not only sad, but angry with the outcome of the battle thus far. So with a lot of frustration he sent out his strongest poke'mon knowing it would bring him a quick victory. He released Graveller and ordered it to use a hyper-beam attack. Misty was ready to laugh until she heard that. Even though a rock type normally wouldn't stand a chance against any water type, if it had hyper-beam the type advantage would soon be a mute point. Misty pulled out Goldeen and sent out Polytoad in hopes of balancing the odds in her favor. Polytoad was ready to battle when it just stopped and stared at the Graveller. Graveller was just sitting there refusing to fight. Jeff was trying his hardest to get it to battle, but all it did was go back inside its poke' ball. The referee declared Misty to be the winner. Jeff was crying like there was no tomorrow at his failure. Misty felt sorry for the kid so she offered him some tips about raising and battling that she learned from Brock and Ash. Jeff took the tips like he had found God and the tips were from the bible itself. Liking the way he took in all of the information she had to give made her resolve falter a bit and offered him a cascade badge for his efforts. Jeff was reluctant to accept the badge at first so she made him a deal. After he had all eight badges to come back and challenge her again and win so it would be official. He accepted the badge with much gratitude and agreed and was on his way.

Misty was just floating on her back in the gym's pool reliving the memory of the battle. She couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. It was a several months after the battle when she found out who Jeff was and why he had such a high level graveller with him instead of a geodude like most trainers from Pewter City. It was at a meeting of the Gym Leaders Association of Kanto a month ago when she learned more about the boy from Pewter.

Flashback

_Misty had just arrived at the Indigo League headquarters wearing a semi-formal dress for the event. They were all there to discuss up and coming trainers that had come into the gyms recently and various new league rules. All of the gym leaders were there even the most reclusive leader of all, Giovanni. Not one single person there new a lot about him. All anybody knew was that he was the head of the Viridian City Gym and was the toughest leader of all of them. It was rumored that during his appointment to the gym that only one person had received an earth badge. Only three people in the room knew who that was though. Everybody was curious about the quiet gym leader, hoping to find out more about him, but true to his reputation he stayed quiet waiting for the meeting to start. Soon the head of the Indigo League stepped up to the podium and called for silence and to start the meeting. Everybody dispensed with the pleasantries and took their seats._

_Misty was sitting way up in the back not even paying attention to what was being said. She was recording everything that was said for her sister's benefit, this was not something she planned on going to anymore. Thankfully it ended soon and they were now free to talk with one another. _

_It was to boring for her tastes, but it did give her a chance to catch up with some of the friends she made with her travels around the country. There was a problem with this thought. First she went up to Erika of the Celadon City Gym and she didn't even remember her name. It was just "You're that girl that was traveling with Ash Ketchum the guy who put out the fire a couple of years back. Here have a new bottle of Essence of Gloom it's the hottest fragrance on the market." Erika just turned and walked away after the encounter. Her next meeting was with Blaine of the Cinnabar Gym. All she got there was "You're the smart girlfriend of that guy that beet my Magmar into thinking it was a Magby again. How is that kid doing nowadays?" Misty was peeved at both of their comments. Sure she was glad to be associated with Ash after all being that she was his friend, but it was disturbing that in all of that time she never made a name for her self. She was going to be the world's greatest water poke'mon master, but she just had to go and follow Ash around the world and put her dreams on the back burner for a while. After having heard "Oh your Ash's friend" a million times Misty decided to go and sit in private at the large fountain that greeted everyone when they arrived. She just needed to get out of the room for a while before she started beating on the next person who called her Ash's friend instead of her name._

_Misty still had an hour or so before her ride arrived, so she just sat at the fountain thinking about all the adventures she was missing out on. She was lost in thought about everything. Her own dreams about advancing, Ash and Brock and what they where doing. She was so lost that she didn't feel the little poke'mon hop on to her lap chirping happily at her. _

_The poke'mon tried its hardest to get her attention, but it didn't work. It was starting to get mad and used water gun to gain the girls attention. It sprayed water right into her face to bring her out of it. It was not expecting to be sprayed right back when it was done. Misty just spit most of the water back on to the poke'mon. That shocked Misty out of her thoughts and she was mad. This was a brand new dress and someone decided to splash her with water. She searched hi and low for the culprit and found no one. Then she heard the poke'mon chirp. She looked down to see a little blue poke'mon with water dribbling out of its mouth. That was the evidence she needed and went off into her yell and threaten mode. She was about to go off into her rant when she saw its eyes light up at getting her attention. Misty let the tough girl routine drop for 1, it was just too cute, 2 it was a water type, and 3 it was too cute. Misty went all star eyed at the little poke'mon and started to pet it. Then something clicked in her head. She had never seen this type of poke'mon ever. Not in Kanto, not in Johto and not in the Orange Islands. This was odd, she'd been pretty far away from Kanto and never seen this before. This could only mean one thing; it belonged to one of the trainers that were here and not wild like she hoped._

"_So what is your name little guy?" she asked the poke'mon while stroking its little head._

_"Mudkip!" it chirped merrily. Misty just sat and pet it some more. She was right about it being trained. No wild poke'mon would be so loving to a stranger under any circumstance. Misty just continued to stroke the Mudkip until it got tired of it or until its trainer came looking for it. She wished she had a poke'dex handy so she could learn something about it. All she knew about it was that it was a water type and its name was Mudkip. When its trainer came looking for it she would ask about it. Misty didn't wait long before she could here shouting._

"_Mudkip...Mudkip where are you?" _

_To Misty the voice sounded oddly familiar. It was a man's voice, sounded like he was in his late teens. Mudkip knew its trainer's voice and started to hop towards the voice. Misty got up and followed the poke'mon afraid for it well being and the fact that she didn't want to be alone any more._

_Misty followed Mudkip around the corner and came to a screeching halt. She watched as Mudkip hopped up into its trainer's arms. Mudkip's trainer was someone Misty was not expecting. _

"_Brock?!!" Misty asked. _

_Brock looked up from Mudkip to look directly at Misty. "Hey! Long time, no see" he greeted her with a smile_

_Misty didn't know how to respond. There was one of her best friends, one she hadn't spoken too in almost ten months and all she could do is stand there and be silent. She was overjoyed that he was there, but Misty seemed to get angry with him for some reason. _

_Brock saw her face go from shocked to blank and then settle on mad. He gulped while waiting for her response wishing he was about an inch tall so she wouldn't see him. Then he thought that was a bad idea, then she would be able to do more damage to him for whatever reason that made her angry._

"_Where the hell have you been?" Misty scolded him immediately. "Ten months Brock! That is how long I have gone with out hearing from you or Ash. Where have you been? I thought the two of you had gotten hurt or something."_

_Brock didn't answer right away. He was choosing his words wisely, plus he was cursing his parents for not being something smaller like a Rattata. 'Yeah a Rattata, they are small enough not to be noticed and can scurry off with out any one being the wiser' he thought to himself. _

_Misty was growing impatient with her friends lack of words. "Well!!" she commanded. Brock was shocked out of his thoughts at her tone, and came up with a good excuse in order to appease the fiery red head before him. "Well that is because I was traveling in the Hoen Region with Ash for the past ten months" he stated flatly. Misty wasn't buying it for one second. "Well you could have called. It's not that hard to pick up the phone now is it?" she asked with venom in her voice. Brock shook his head in frustration "No, but because of the cost of that long of a distance phone calls home were pretty expensive. We had to limit our calls to just family and that was only in case of emergencies" Brock was now trying to reason with her logically and it didn't appear to work, judging by her still pissed off look._

_Misty may have still looked pissed, but she was in deep thought after hearing his excuse. It was valid, she remembered when her sister called her from a place called Little Root Town in the Hoen Region. They had decided to reverse the charges of the call. They had talked for about a half hour and that one call ran the phone bill up by about 70 bucks for the month. After that when ever they called and the operator asked if she would accept the charges she promptly hung up the phone. Her sisters learned that if they wanted to call they would have to pay for it and now they don't call all that much. As she pondered it some more something Brock had said popped into her mind. "You said we. Who else were you talking about?" she asked._

_Brock raised an eyebrow to her question. She didn't sound angry with him this time and he was very thankful for that. "Didn't you know? I was traveling with Ash through the Hoen Region this whole time. I figured Delia or Professor Oak would have told you." Misty just shook her head, she hadn't thought to call either of them. She loved both of them like they were her parents, but thought that it wouldn't be right just calling them out of the blue. The couple of times she even heard from Pallet Town was when one of Professor Oak's assistants called to check up on Togepi. She never got a personal call from anyone except her sister and every once in a while Rudy who would be begging her to come and live in the Orange Islands with him. _

_Brock decided to continue with his story. "After we left for home, Ash decided it was time for a fresh start so he left his poke'mon in Pallet and left for Little Root on the next available ship. After I had been home a week I decided I wanted to learn more about poke'mon and called Professor Oak. He told me about Ash and what new kinds of poke'mon where there. I decided to go after him and used it as a sabbatical of sorts. I searched around for weeks and finally caught up with him just passed Ole Dale Town. So we traveled around the Hoen Region. I just got back a couple of days ago." _

_After Brock finished his story of the Hoen Region he saw that Misty had drifted off. She sat there listening to all of his and Ash's adventures and wondered on all that she missed out on. Misty wished more than anything that she could have gone with them, but she had to handle the gym in the absence of her sisters. Then she thought about her earlier meetings with the gym leaders. How they had just remembered her because of Ash and not because of who she was. Brock was trying to get her out of her daze. He had never known her to get lost in thought. This was something completely new to him and didn't know how to deal with it. So he gave up and hoped she would come out of it soon._

_Misty ran what ifs through her head for another five minutes. "I've got it!!" she announced to no one, (because she forgot Brock was sitting right there) effectively scaring Brock right out of his wits. "What? What have you got?" he asked. Misty just looked at him and smiled. "I'm going to go on my own poke'mon quest and I'm going to compete in the Indigo League Championship" she announced holding up a victory sign. _

_Brock just sweat dropped. It was great she decided what she was going to do, but there was a problem with her decision. "Misty, that's great and all, but what about your gym leader status?" he asked. Now Misty was confused, what would her status have to do with it? "What about it?" she asked. Brock took a minute before he answered. He wasn't sure on how to break the news to her. "You do know that as a gym leader you aren't eligible to compete right?" Misty frowned at the statement. She had forgotten all about that rule. She took a minute to think about her situation. It didn't take her long before she came to a decision "Simple I will just renounce my title when my sisters get back. That way I will have just about a year to get the necessary badges."_

"_OK so how are you going to get started?" Brock asked. _

"_I don't know. I guess I have some thinking to do on that one." Misty quietly said to herself. She really had to think this through before she could make her plan a reality._

_Brock pondered the same thoughts. He only wished the best for his friend and hoped he could help in some way. Then a idea flashed through his mind. "I know how about you go to Professor Oak. I'm sure he can get you started for your journey, and he might give you a new starter poke'mon for the trip."_

"_That's a great idea Brock. Then from there I can go from gym to gym and finally make a name for myself."_

"_Make sure I am your first stop. I owe you a favor" Brock exclaimed._

_Misty just looked at him confused. She hasn't seen him in ten months, how did he owe her anything other than an explanation as to why he hadn't kept in contact in all that time. Since he just told her why there was no other thing he owed her._

_Seeing the look on her face Brock explained. "A couple of months ago you had a trainer come through your gym. It was his first real battle and you gave him the cascade badge out of the kindness of your own heart." Brock finished with a smile_

_Misty knew exactly who he was talking about. "You mean Jeff? Yeah he was very new to training. I felt sorry for having to beat him. I gave him some advice on training and he impressed me with how much he listened and absorbed... Why would he have anything to do with you owing me a favor?" she finished even more confused than before._

_Brock just smiled even more and continued "Jeff is one of my little brothers. I told him when he was ready to head to your gym first. He managed to get a hold of me and tell me about it and I figured I would have to repay you when I got back. What better way then have your first gym battle as a trainer than with me?" _

_Misty smiled at her friends offer and nodded her approval Then something in her memory that brought a question that just screamed at her to be voiced. "Um...Brock, where did he get a graveller from? Don't trainers from Pewter start out with a geodude instead? Not only that it knew hyper-beam."_

"_Graveller used to be my geodude. When the Poke'mon center ran out he was heart broken, so I sent him mine to start his journey with. I think that is the reason it refused to battle when it was called it didn't want to battle its friends." Brock replied._

_Misty was flabbergasted to say the least. Had she know who Jeff was she would have given him much better tips than what she had. Not that they were bad tips, but being Brock's little brother she would have made the tips better than the basic advise one would receive when they were starting. That and she could have gotten an update on Brock and Ash which she would have dragged out of him before she would let the battle start and probably scare the poor boy out of ever going into another gym. Oh well that was the past and now he had to look towards the future. A future where she would be just as famous as her travel companions._

_As the night continued Brock and Misty talked about what they had been up to. I was a horribly one sided conversation. Brock was a gym leader and knew they routine pretty well. That pretty much left him to do most of the talking. He explained about all the different types of new poke'mon in Hoen that had never really been heard of in Kanto. His adventures with Ash, May and Max. Misty was really jealous of the tales she heard that evening, but it only strengthened her resolve to carry out her plan. Eventually Misty got around to asking where Ash was. Brock told her that he was still in Hoen and he didn't know when he would be back. That really disappointed her she wanted to know if he would be willing to follow her around for a little while on her own quest. _

_End Flashback_

Misty smiled even more. Just a few more days and she would be able to get away from this lazing about and back out on the road doing what she has always wanted to do, only now she had a more definitive purpose. She was going to become not only a water poke'mon master, but become the champion of the Indigo League. She was packed and ready to go. She had her poke'mon picked for the start of her journey a route for the journey and a brand new poke'gear and poke'nav. Now all she had to do was wait for her sisters to get home. And the suspense was killing her. She just couldn't wait to be out there again...

Two days later Misty had just got done another battle it was tougher than most of her battles over the last year. She had to deal with a varied group of dragon types and fire types. Her poke'mon didn't make a difference in the battle. She just couldn't win against the onslaught that was brought her way. She just returned from the poke'mon center after having her poke'mon healed. What greeted her was a sight she hadn't expected to see for at least another week. There in front of the gym was a taxi with her sisters dragging their bags from the trunk.

Misty knew exactly what to do and ran right past them into the building up to her room. Her sisters hadn't even known what blew right by them. As they carried their bags into the living area of the gym and sat down, they saw Misty running down the stairs and out the door.

"I wonder where she is headed?" Lilly asked the other two. The shrugged their shoulders and just laid back. As they were getting comfortable again the door slammed. They turned to the noise they saw Misty standing there looking out of breath with Togepi in her arms.

"Sorry, I hope you had a fun trip, but I have to go now. She's all yours now!" Misty said waving her arm around. Her sisters where going to say something when Misty held up her hand to stop them.

"I'm off on my own poke'mon journey. All the records are in the office, along with the recordings of all the meetings you need to be away off and the new league rules. I headed to Pallet Town to talk with Professor Oak. I'll be back to battle for a cascade badge at some point so be ready." With that Misty turned around and back out the door.

She didn't care if she left her sister speechless, all she wanted to do is get back out there and win. Today is where thing were going to change for Misty Waterflower and they were going to be the best days of her life....

TBC

**_Hope you guys review. I am hoping to put the next chapter up soon, hopefully. Sorry to all loyal readers for not posting new chapters for "Halloween Should Be Fun" I have just hit some massive kind of writers block. Every time I sit down to work on it I am stuck and have to start over. Any ideas will be welcome and appreciated. _**

_**Thanx**_


End file.
